Olivier
Olivier Giovanni, the boy chosen to bear the title "The Solver", able to complete any type of rubiks cube in first glance, quicker than anyone. He joined Canvas Ranger not long after attaining his abilities, Rubik Barrier. His current position is Regeneration-Hero side =Appearance= Olivier wears his school uniform under his jacket. His jacket is deep blue colored, no hood. Though a bit heavy, he always wears it, simply because it looks cool. His hair is gray, and grown a bit long. He also wears long black pants. Although he changes clothes depending on the weather, he always wears the jacket, so it sort of became a trademark of him. When using his powers, a symbol will appear on his left hand. The symbol depends on the rubiks he used.So far, he is able to use 3x3 rubiks, 5x5 rubiks, and mirror rubiks =Personality= On the outside, Olivier may seem like an arrogant person. However, he is very giving, and likes helping his friends in any way he can. Though he doesn't like giving much emotion into his works, that he looked a bit ,unreached, by the person he worked with. He isn't a very sensitive person, and usually hides away sadness and shame, although he rarely gets angry, too. =History= Before obtaining his ability, Olivier had a very normal life. He was a genius when it came to mathematics, and others came to him for help. He never liked games. For him, it was a waste of time, and money. He lives alone on his flat, so he has a really limited budget. He usually teach kids and friends for extra money. A friend of him, Trades, was a sickly person. Olivier constantly visited him when he had a chance. They were pretty close pals. Until one day, Trades gave him a rubiks cube. And although hesitant, Olivier accepted it. At his flats, all he could do was stare at it. Of course, he didn't know how to play it, yet. He decided to turn it around. Then, a voice rang in his head. "Do you wish for power? Strength to protect those close to you? Then complete the task I shall give!" He saw the rubiks spin and turn by itself, creating random colored sides. As he picked it up, his hands started to move rapidly, without him even understanding it. In 15 seconds, the rubiks was complete. Dazed, as he managed to finish it, he heard the same sound spoke in his head. "You... the Solver. Accept this power I give unto you!" =Joining Canvas Ranger= Shortly after attaining his ability, Olivier heard of a group of people with peculiar abilities as well. Knowing it as Canvas Ranger, he decided to join, helping others to break art-blocks, the way he was able to complete the rubiks. A few days later, Olivier decided to thanks Trades for his awesome ability. But, Trades was't there. He was nowhere to be found. After joining, he found out that most of the battling divisions were full, so he had to wait for another division. He was placed in Regeneration of the Hero side =Ability= Olivier's main ability is to create an ethereal barrier the same shape as the rubiks he used. He can create a virtually unlimited amount, at any size he wants(However, this would create an extreme burden on his physical abilities). He can launch small barriers towards his enemies at high speed, as an attack projectile. His barrier is each most effective against an element White:Deflects physical attack Yellow:Deflects Earth attack Red:Deflects Water dan Ice attack Blue:Deflects Fire attack Green:Deflects Thunder/Electric attack Orange:Deflects Wind attack Exception: His mirror rubiks has extra attack power to make up being only one color; Black:Protects, but does not deflect, physical attack His Finisher, Brick Crush, creates a barrier surrounding his enemy, then slowly imploding, trapping the target inside, and dealing massive damage. However, this attack also sacrifices the rubiks cube he used. =Relationship= *'Adriane' Olivier is a victim of Adriane's bullying. Simply because Olivier likes mathematics *'Akane' Akane is a chatting friend of Olivier *'Alice' Alice is a friend of Olivier who likes to challenge him *'Andes' Olivier often asked Andes to fix his computer. They also became game playing buddies *'Blubella' Blubella is a childhood friend of Olivier. He has a tendency to tease her while she is playing with bubbles *'Fennel' Olivier is a fan of Fennel's singing. It seems that Olivier is tone-deaf also *'Flynn' Flynn is a fan of Olivier's rubik playing. They sometimes chat together *'Hatchling' Olivier is helping Hatchling capture his dragons *'Juri' Juri is a fan of Olivier's mathematics skill. She often came to see Olivier teach *'Krain' Olivier is teaching Krain in mathematics and rubiks *'Krats' They met in Pasar Baru, while Olivier was searching for more rubiks, and Krats was searching for ducks to save *'Maron' A friend of Olivier. Maron then had a feeling for Olivier, and so does Olivier. However, they do not discuss this openly *'Mepuz' Mepuz is a challenger for Olivier in rubik solving *'Nero' Confused as to the reasons Nero chose the Villain side, Olivier often tried to ask him to be on the Hero side *'Reo' A childhood friend, Olivier acts as a guardian for Reo *'Riffu' realizing Olivier's abilities in mathematics, Riffu appointed him as leader of finance in the school council *'Seiri' Because of his mathematical ability, Seiri asked Olivier to teach him in mathematics. Although he sometimes flee from studying *'Sigi' Sigi used to work in the hospital Olivier often visited, where they then knew each other. Sigi was astonished at Olivier's rubik solving ability *'Trades' A good friend of Olivier, who Olivier often visit. It was Trades who gave Olivier the rubiks he use now =Trivia= *'Name' His name is actually from a musical play my school was having at the time: Oliver!. I gave it a slight change to what he is now (Yes, I am not good at giving names, don't rub it in!) *'Canvas Idea' This was actually a class phenomenon, at least half the citizen of my class were able to play it, so I decided to give it a try. Yes, it's addicting *'Ability' Now, this is actually very weird, but I like making characters that don't die easily, a tank. Thus, his main ability is to make a barrier *'Mathematics' Now this is a tricky part, but I suppose I just wanted to make a character that's the opposite of me(Though the jacket, rubik, and hair is actually a pretty close resemblance to me) =References= xiell-infinity.deviantart.com Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Regeneration Category:Hero